<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Halbarry 】交換律 by Convallaria_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402801">【Halbarry 】交換律</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42'>Convallaria_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Marriage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal和Barry決定結婚，好拿這個理由請長假來補眠。<br/>而唯一的問題是他們根本沒在交往。<br/>也許這就是為什麼人們不該熬夜。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Halbarry 】交換律</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：熬夜對身體真的很不好，而且會讓人做出許多看起來蠢蠢的事。</p><p>聲明：我不擁有角色們，他們屬於DC。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>啪。<br/>Barry停下腳步，低頭看了看從手中滑落到地板的文件夾。<br/>他原本可以在文件夾碰到地面前就接住的——甚至只需要毫秒就能做到——但他只是任由它用對於Barry來說非常緩慢的速度落下。<br/>過了幾秒，他嘆口氣，遲鈍地彎腰將它撿起。<br/>昨晚是他在中城警局熬夜加班的第七天。<br/>剛開始他出於好心替其他鑑識員代班，但要跑的分析出乎意料的多，Barry在等電腦結果出來前只能一邊處理其他文件一邊待在實驗室，偶爾跑出去以閃電俠的身份幫助市民。但加班就意味著他沒有時間讓因為擔任義警而消耗過多的體力恢復。<br/>惡性循環，最後Barry太疲倦了，甚至無法自由地使用神速力完成文書處理的工作。警局的工作先不提，這點對他的蒙面義警身份來說可不是好預兆。<br/>真是場災難，Barry昏昏沈沈地想著，等結束代班，不論他還有沒有假可以請，一定要休息幾天……<br/>「Allen，外面有人找你。」值班的警員敲了敲實驗室的門框。<br/>這種時候會是誰來訪？Iris現在應該還在報社上班啊？<br/>Barry將手中的文件夾放到桌上，疑惑地走出實驗室，一到大廳就看見穿著飛行員外套的Hal背對他靠在接待台跟值班的女警員說話。<br/>「Hal？」Barry驚喜地喊，「是你！」<br/>褐髮男人聽到後轉過身，臉上的雷朋墨鏡遮不住他大大咧開的笑容：「沒錯！Barry，別浪費了大好時光，過來給個擁抱吧！」<br/>Barry快步走向Hal：「噢，真的太久不見了，自從你離開地……」<br/>他即時閉上嘴巴。老天，他真的太累了，差點在所有人面前暴露Hal的身份。<br/>不過Hal並不介意，他一手摟住Barry的肩膀：「是啊，是很久了。你都不知道這段時間我有多懷念咖啡的香味。」<br/>「噢——你出差的地方沒有賣咖啡嗎？那可真是遺憾。」值班的女警關心地問。（Barry記得她大概叫Erica或Emily，而她對其他人說話的語氣絕對沒這麼溫柔。）<br/>Hal裝模作樣地嘆了口氣：「那裡不只沒咖啡，簡直是一片虛無，像你這樣迷人的女孩一個都見不著。」接著他轉向Barry，「所以Barry，何不請你的老朋友一杯咖啡呢？」<br/>「你來中城哪次不是我幫你買單。來吧，我也許可以暫時離開一下子。」Barry在女警還想說些什麼的空隙間拉著Hal往回走。<br/>「我結束任務後直接飛過來的。」Hal邊走邊說，「看起來中城沒多大變化嘛。」<br/>「這裡大概很難有什麼大改變了。對了，Hal？」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>Barry看向他：「說真的，歡迎回來，兄弟。」<br/>「我回來了。」Hal推了推墨鏡，又一次露出了那種真心感到開心的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Barry先是將幾份資料歸檔，接著確定電腦至少還需要一個小時去跑完車牌號碼的資料庫，然後才脫下實驗袍，換上自己的便服。而Hal站在門口等他收拾好，並不時轉頭張望。<br/>之後Barry抓起錢包和Hal一起走出中城警局，一踏出大門，馬上感受到撲面而來的寒風。<br/>「我都忘記現在地球是冬天了。」Hal邊搓手邊抱怨。<br/>Barry將自己的圍巾解下：「拿去吧，我用不著。」<br/>代謝快速的體質讓他比一般人更不怕冷，平時圍圍巾只是不想讓自己在寒冬裡顯得和別人不一樣。<br/>「謝了，你真的救了我一命。」Hal乖乖地靠近，讓Barry把圍巾從他的頸部繞過去繫好。<br/>「在各種方面嗎？」<br/>Hal邁開腳步哼了一聲：「別得寸進尺了，小熊。」<br/>「王牌，記住現在跟你說話的人等等可是要幫你付咖啡錢的。」<br/>「想想我在正義聯盟的任務中救了你幾次吧。我還沒加上從空中接住你的次數呢。」<br/>Barry大笑著說：「夠了，你講越多，你晚上分到的棉被就會越少！」<br/>「嘿，那不公平！」<br/>他們一邊開著玩笑一邊走向街角的咖啡廳。<br/>「大杯熱美？」Barry轉頭問。<br/>「大杯熱美。」Hal找了個戶外座位坐下並點頭。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Barry花了一些時間——因為錢包掉到地上，零錢散了一地——才帶著熱美式和他自己的那杯走回來。（他給自己點了加雙份巧克力醬和鮮奶油的摩卡，並且試著無視店員聽到後露出一臉懷疑自己聽錯的表情。）<br/>「抱歉我來晚了……」他將紙杯放到桌上並坐下後，發現Hal遲遲沒有回應。<br/>他看起來像是在打瞌睡。<br/>「Hal？」<br/>「嗯……噢。」Hal頓了一下，「呃，我一定是睡著了。」<br/>Barry皺起眉，仔細觀察他的臉：「……等一下，這不太對勁。把你的墨鏡拿掉。」<br/>說完他向前伸手，不過Hal制止了他，嘆口氣後自己摘下眼鏡。<br/>Hal漂亮的褐色雙眼底下是一對明顯的黑眼圈。不只如此，他一臉疲憊，整體看上去十分沒精神。<br/>「Hal，怎麼回事？」<br/>Hal拿起桌上的咖啡後聳聳肩：「這個嘛，顯然綠燈俠不是一個十分人性化的職業。你知道當我們戴上能量戒指時，它能讓燈俠們的身體在外太空保持最佳狀態，也就是適應各種惡劣環境，同時餓不死，也不需要睡眠。但當我們不使用那該死的小綠環的時後……身體感受到的疲勞是會反撲的。」<br/>「你為什麼不先回海濱城？再不然你可以去我家啊？」Barry擔憂地問。<br/>「剛才我說想喝咖啡是真的。我感覺隨時都會累得昏睡過去。」Hal噘嘴，「但不，如果回到地球第一件事是先睡覺，那我看不到你的時間又會繼續延長。我更討厭那樣。」<br/>Barry被逗笑了，終於感覺心情好了一點：「你真傻，Hal。」<br/>「怎樣都比你好點。」Hal揮揮手，「別說我了，Barry，你今天還沒照過鏡子對吧？你看起來比我更需要睡上一覺。」<br/>這下換成Barry一臉尷尬。<br/>Hal繼續說：「而且我注意到剛才在實驗室時，明明只有我們兩人在場，你卻根本沒用上超級速度換裝。發生了什麼事？」<br/>「……好吧。事實上我已經熬夜很多天了，因為幫人代班——你知道我不會拒絕別人——而現在似乎是因為太累的緣故，我不能隨意使用神速力。」Barry最終嘆口氣，拿起桌上的咖啡試著遮住臉上的表情。<br/>「天啊，你比我更誇張。」Hal翻了個白眼，「你真的被自己的濫好人特質給害慘了。你的同事呢？他們都去哪了？」<br/>Barry語氣沮喪：「剛好都請假。有些人甚至是幾個月前就規劃好了，無法說改就改。」<br/>「真的只剩你一個人？不是有個和你交往過的金髮女孩嗎？做血液分析的？」<br/>「嘿，我必須聲明，Patty和我已經結束了，現在就只是很好的同事關係。她請年假和她的新男友去雪梨度假。」<br/>「那個紅髮美女呢？綁著馬尾，好像叫Christine還是Crystal。」<br/>「Kristen早就實習結束到別的單位了……我的同事裡你只記得女孩子嗎？」<br/>Hal皺眉思考了一下：「呃……不然你的上司呢？和吹笛人交往的那個。」<br/>「Singh主任上禮拜跟Hartley到佛羅里達州避寒。不過他預計下午就會回實驗室，所以到時我大概就能稍微喘口氣了。」<br/>「好吧，我承認想不出你還有哪些同事了。」Hal攤手。<br/>「嗯……有個叫James的DNA分析師，跟我交情還不錯。」Barry聳肩，「不過他最近結婚，度蜜月去了。不知道他的遊艇計畫怎麼樣了……」<br/>Hal問：「工作的事先不管，你要是用不了神速力，要怎麼打擊犯罪？」<br/>「冬天犯罪率會降低。」Barry撇了撇嘴，「雖然死亡率會升高。」<br/>「這樣真的不行，Barry，你的身體狀況已經影響到你的生活了，不管是哪個身份的。」Hal搖頭，「我們必須立刻做些什麼。」<br/>「我很感激你，真的，但與其花精力想這個還不如想怎麼讓我撐到下班。」Barry揉揉眼睛。<br/>Hal語氣認真：「不，一定有什麼我們能做的！想想看，你的同事不是去約會就是去度蜜月，你也許可以學他們……」他的雙眼逐漸睜大，「噢——天——啊。」<br/>他激動地抓住Barry的手。<br/>「Barry，我知道了！」<br/>「知道什麼？」Barry哈欠打到一半，一時間沒搞清楚狀況。<br/>「聽著，你馬上去請假，如果你的上司問起為什麼你要請假就說你要去結婚！」<br/>「用結婚當理由？但是我沒有婚要結啊？」<br/>「我們兩個可以結婚啊！這樣就不是撒謊了。而請假之後你就可以拿那些時間來睡覺了！」<br/>睡眠不足會使人判斷力下降而且行為表現等同於喝醉酒的這項事實在此刻得到了最佳印證。<br/>因為Barry盯著Hal，深吸了一口氣後緩緩開口：「Hal……這主意太棒了！你是天才嗎？」<br/>「我當然是！」Hal一臉驕傲，「而且不只你，我也能拿這個理由跟小藍人說我要放假！」<br/>「天哪，這簡直就是大一統理論，或者是互利共生！」<br/>「老實說我聽不懂你在說什麼不過沒錯，我的書呆子男孩，就是這樣！」<br/>Barry突然覺得執行這件事比什麼都還重要，重要到必須將它排進待辦清單裡最緊急的那欄。<br/>「你知道嗎？我應該馬上回去就去跟Singh主任說這件事，最好從下午就直接放假。」他從椅子上跳起來並將最後一點咖啡喝完。<br/>Hal站起身：「我永遠支持你的決定。瞧，我們已經抓到伴侶相處的訣竅了，親愛的。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Barry先讓Hal在外頭等著，然後獨自走進辦公室。<br/>他的上司，David，已經回到警局坐在自己的位置了。<br/>「呃……Singh主任？」Barry小心翼翼地開口。<br/>David專注地看著手中的紙本報告，應了一聲：「Allen。」<br/>「您的假期還好嗎？」<br/>「順利。還有什麼事嗎？」<br/>「噢。」Barry連忙說，「長官，其實我想向您申請年假。從，呃，今天下午開始。」<br/>David終於將頭抬起。<br/>「請假？這麼突然？」他問道。<br/>Barry深吸一口氣：「對，因為我要申請年假……呃，去結婚。」<br/>他耐心地等待David再度開口，而嚴肅的黑髮男人抬起眉毛。<br/>「你是臨時求婚還是怎麼著？」<br/>「呃……沒錯，很接近了！我的，嗯，夥伴，在咖啡廳向我求婚了。就在剛剛。真是個驚喜！」<br/>Barry希望自己的語氣足夠表現出他預期的自信。畢竟除去背後的原因，他可沒作假，對吧？<br/>而場面陷入了沈默。辦公室只剩下電腦運轉的嗡嗡聲。<br/>就在Barry的焦慮感即將使他後悔開口前，David終於說話了。<br/>「十天。」<br/>「什麼？」<br/>「你可以有十天的帶薪假，Allen。」<br/>Barry吃驚地睜大雙眼：「噢。呃我是說，真的嗎？」<br/>「我注意到這陣子你加了許多班，甚至有幾天只有你一個人出勤。」David把手上的紙本放在桌上。Barry發現那是這個月的出勤表。<br/>「啊……是的。但還是感謝您，長官，真心的。」Barry真誠地道謝。<br/>「其他人這幾天就會陸續回來上班，所以我才能給你這個假期。」David說，接著他開口問道，「只是出於我個人的好奇心，你的對象是誰？」<br/>「這個嘛……呃……他叫Hal，就是，嗯，現在站在外頭的那位。」<br/>Hal正好走過辦公室外，因此他指向窗口。<br/>David順著Barry手指的方向看出去後點點頭：「啊。是那個人。」<br/>「你認得他？」<br/>「大家都知道會來警局找你的除了那個中城報社的記者和她的姪子，就只剩他了。」David隨口補充了一句，「不意外的回答。」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>「沒事。把實驗室的分析進度紀錄完，你就可以走了。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>在Barry進去辦公室的期間，Hal耐心地站在警局外等待。<br/>接著他想起可以利用這個時間向宇宙守護者們告知這件事，便鑽進警局旁的小巷子。<br/>「戒指，幫我呼叫小藍……不，守護者。」他確認四周沒人後，拿出口袋中的燈戒並開口。<br/>戒指跳出一個閃著綠光的方框，過不久一個守護者出現在畫面中：「……來自地球的人類綠燈俠Harold Jordan。」<br/>「這實在有夠像視訊通話的。」Hal說。<br/>「綠燈俠，你有什麼事要報告？」那個守護者再度開口。<br/>Hal猜他大概是Dennap或是Kontross，但其實除了成為藍燈的Ganthet，其他守護者們在他看來長得都差不多。<br/>「等等、等等，我的確有話要說！先別切斷通訊！」Hal連忙說，「守護者，我要向你們要求幾天的假期。而讓我們說清楚，我所謂的假期，意思等同於不會回覆總部的呼應，不會處理宇宙海盜的問題，也不會突然被遙遠扇區裡的某顆詭異星球給召喚過去。當然不只這些，我只是舉個例子。」<br/>螢幕上的守護者始終面無表情。<br/>「呃……我假設你有聽到我說話，對嗎？」Hal忍不住問。<br/>「你的假設是正確的。我們只是在考慮。」守護者說，「你為何突然提出此請求？」<br/>Hal一臉驕傲：「就等著你問呢。因為我和Barry要去結婚。」<br/>「……來自地球的Bartholomew Allen？」<br/>「沒錯，就是當過藍燈也到過Oa星、你們都認識的那位。聽著，你們要是不同意，就別指望以後他還會願意幫助你們——」<br/>「綠燈俠，你的請求被准許了。」<br/>「說真的，這可關乎到我和Barry的肝跟腎……等等。」Hal頓了一下，「你們同意了？真的？」<br/>守護者回答道：「尚未捨棄豐富情感的智慧型生命體會將和親密伴侶締結親屬關係視為重要的儀式。我們不推崇，但能夠理解……」<br/>但Hal完全沒聽進去，他四處張望，突然急切地打斷守護者的話：「嘿！有人要經過了，我先結束通話。總而言之謝啦。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>一看到Barry從警局走出來，Hal趕緊靠過去：「嘿，情況怎麼樣？」<br/>他們並肩走到路口，Barry邊走邊語氣興奮地說：「超級順利，Hal，Singh主任竟然答應給我十天假！」<br/>「真的？太棒了！」Hal停下腳步緊緊抱了他一下，「小藍人也說我可以暫時休假！那我們的下一步是？」<br/>「下一步當然是結婚！感謝我吧，天才，我剛才在辦公室已經上網先申請好結婚許可證了。」Barry語氣得意。<br/>「然後？」<br/>「然後，我們只要到拉斯維加斯的結婚登記處領許可證，然後找個小教堂舉行儀式，就算結婚成功了！」Barry說。<br/>Hal吹了聲口哨：「哇噢，聽起來沒有很複雜嘛。」<br/>「那就是為什麼大家叫它世界結婚之都。我猜這是到那裡觀光的必經行程，就像到紐約一定得去看自由女神像一樣。」<br/>「有道理。」Hal聳肩，接著戲劇性地頓了一下，「噢不。」<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>「Barry，我們還少一個步驟——跟正義聯盟請假。」<br/>「啊。」Barry一臉痛苦，「真難開口。」<br/>「讓我來做這件事吧。我們先到對面街區的小公園，然後你把通訊器給我。」<br/>等他們坐上長椅，Barry將手機交給他。<br/>「鋼骨在所有人的手機裡安裝了直接連到瞭望塔通訊頻道的程式。」他解釋。<br/>Hal滑動螢幕：「真方便，讓我看看，就是這個英文字母JL的圖案對吧……有個擴音通話的選項……好，我按下去了。」<br/>他們沒有等待太久，頻道很快就接通了。<br/>「有任何狀況？」手機傳出了一道他們早已熟悉到不行的冷淡聲音。<br/>Barry仰天，一手抹臉。<br/>Hal做了個鬼臉，然後開口：「哈囉，蝙蝠。」<br/>「Hal。」Bruce說。<br/>他似乎對於Hal的出現完全不驚訝。<br/>「對，我人在地球，顯而易見。我知道你不會問候，而我也沒興趣知道你的近況，所以客套話就免了吧。」<br/>Bruce沒有回應，似乎在等Hal接下去。<br/>Hal繼續說：「讓我們開門見山地說，蝙蝠，因為我和Barry要去結婚，希望你能幫我們排開接下來十天所有的值班時段。簡單來說就是我們要請婚假。」<br/>Bruce那頭傳來一段長到令人不安的沈默。<br/>最後Barry忍不住問：「呃……Bruce？你還在嗎？」<br/>又過了好幾秒，Bruce終於再度開口：「……Barry，你們……你要和Hal結婚？」<br/>雖然語調還是毫無起伏，但在Barry的記憶裡，Bruce幾乎從沒如此遲疑過。<br/>「嗯，對啊，我想是的。」Barry回答。<br/>「你們確定不多想想。再多考慮個幾秒。之類的。」<br/>Hal插話：「別說得好像我們沒長腦子一樣，蝙蝠！我們想得夠久了，比那幾個矮子決定把戒指扔進火山的時間還要久！」<br/>「戒指？」Bruce問。<br/>「就是那個啊……你知道，會走路的樹、英國魔法學校的校長，還有個精靈版Ollie的電影。」<br/>Bruce安靜了一下。<br/>「……你是說《魔戒三部曲》（The Lord of the Rings）？」<br/>「就是那個，隨便，不管它叫什麼。」<br/>「電影裡遠征隊決定把魔戒帶去末日火山銷毀至少是在影片經過一個半小時之後發生的事。」Bruce說。【註1】<br/>Hal語氣敷衍：「是啊是啊，你以為我不知道嗎？我做出決定的時間絕對比那個還要久。我至少考慮了兩個小時。」<br/>Bruce再度安靜下來。<br/>過不久，他開口：「我了解了。」<br/>說完就把通訊切掉了。<br/>「真沒禮貌。他從來就學不會說再見，是吧？」Hal瞪著手機螢幕。<br/>Barry噘嘴想了一下：「我覺得……甘道夫和鄧不利多應該不是同一個人。」<br/>「是嗎？不知道，我真的太睏了無法去思考，小熊……而且那比較像只有你才會知道的東西。」<br/>Barry咕噥著，內容大概是少把我當做宅男之類的話，但混合著哈欠以致於整句話聽起來模糊不清。<br/>Hal站起身：「來吧，正義聯盟那邊也通知了，接下來是到拉斯維加斯對吧？我讓燈戒帶我們飛過去。」<br/>Barry眼睛半閉：「這是你今天想出第二棒的主意了。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>他們花了幾秒鐘飛到拉斯維加斯的結婚登記處，沒排多久隊伍就拿到許可證了。<br/>「七十七元換一張證明好像挺划算的。」Barry盤腿坐在空中的球狀能量體裡。<br/>Hal在一旁用戒指控制著能量體：「可不是嗎。接下來呢？」<br/>「讓我找找……看到了，那裡有個寫著可以二十四小時辦婚禮的小教堂。我們就去那舉辦儀式吧。」Barry指了附近一個廣告招牌。<br/>「收到。」Hal操控綠色光球飛往Barry所指的方向。<br/>他們降落到地面後看了看面前的白色建築。<br/>「你看，他們放了個拿紅色吉他的貓王（Elvis Presley）在上頭耶。」Hal將戒指放回口袋，指著他們頭上的大型招牌。<br/>Barry站起來後跟著仰頭：「你知道我不聽搖滾，但他真的好帥。」<br/>「親愛的，別在你未來的丈夫面前說這話。」Hal裝模作樣地說。<br/>Barry馬上接話：「你不需要嫉妒，甜心，因為誰都比不上你。」<br/>Hal大笑著推了他一下：「我才不相信你咧！你上一次說出這句話時，是對著一個數學公式！」<br/>「那是例外！沒有任何東西能跟歐拉恆等式相比好嗎……」<br/>他們經過白色圍籬，一邊打鬧一邊沿著建築旁的車道走進去，<br/>突然牆上的窗戶拉開，裡頭是一個態度和善的男人：「你們好，朋友們。我能幫上什麼嗎？」<br/>「噢……嗨。」Barry站好腳步，看了看窗口。<br/>那裡立了一個「得來速婚禮」的小招牌。<br/>Barry將許可證交給那個男人：「辦婚禮是這個地方沒錯嗎，呃，Kevin？」<br/>「是的。別緊張，只是要確認你們不是喝醉酒誤闖進來。」名牌上寫著Kevin的那個男人笑著接過文件，低頭確認後問，「Harold和……Bartholomew對嗎？」<br/>Hal說：「只要叫Hal和Barry就好了。」<br/>「好的，等一下正式的證明就可以發給你們。」Kevin將文件交到內部的工作室後說，「現在由我擔任證婚人，開始念婚禮誓言的部分吧。你們有指定的宗教形式嗎？內容要正經的？輕鬆的？」<br/>「搞笑的，當然要搞笑的。然後如果沒有證婚詞是專門給信仰披頭四（The Beatles）的人，就最好跟宗教無關。」Hal回答。<br/>Kevin微笑著說：「很可惜我們的確沒有。不過沒關係，我幫你們找了份比較有趣的……接下來的誓詞內容我唸一句，你們就跟著重複一遍。」<br/>Barry和Hal對視一眼，不由自主地站直了。<br/>「『我絕不會朝對方大叫，除非房子正在失火。』」Kevin說。<br/>「這個……很難辦到。」Hal插嘴。<br/>「是啊，因為我們經常處在需要向對方大叫的場合。」Barry同意，「比如說倒塌的大樓裡。」<br/>「還有洪水、地震、交通事故、外星人來襲、阻止超能力者把銀行金庫搬空之類的。說真的，不互相大喊的話聽不見。」<br/>Kevin想了一下。<br/>「你們的職業是消防員嗎？」他好奇地問。估計他把Hal最後說的兩個例子當成玩笑話了。<br/>Barry點頭：「差不多。」<br/>Hal問：「你說的這句話也要跟著唸嗎？職業什麼的。」<br/>「噢，當然不用，讓我們進行下一句吧。『我絕不提起對方過去的錯誤。』」<br/>Barry開口：「啊……這個也不行。因為我們定期會開檢討會議。」<br/>「說真的，如果這個流程可以廢除就好了。」Hal一臉遺憾，「我每次都在回饋表這麼建議。」<br/>「難怪Bruce堅持不取消……」<br/>Kevin語氣為難：「好吧……那這條也跳過……下一句，『我可以為了對方忽視全世界。』」<br/>「這個我做不到。」Hal高舉雙手，「沒辦法，這個宇宙太需要我了。」<br/>Barry聳肩：「我同意。有時候拯救世界意味著你得放棄一切，但這點我們很早就有共識了。」<br/>「沒錯。但，嘿，Barry？」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>Hal轉身面對Barry，語氣認真：「我希望你知道，你就是我的北極星，是我在這個世界的錨。而無論宇宙如何改變，我永遠都會站在你這一邊。」<br/>Barry眨眨眼。<br/>「噢，Hal……」他一臉感動，「你當然會。」<br/>Kevin露出微笑：「……有你們這兩句話，我相信接下來的證詞都可以省略了。還有最後提醒一點，永遠記得尊重對方，而不是抱有期望。」<br/>「那當然。」Barry說。他和Hal的眼神仍然沒離開彼此。<br/>「我在此宣布，Hal Jordan和Barry Allen，在群星的見證下，你們結為伴侶。現在你可以親吻你的丈夫了。」<br/>「來吧，我的男孩。」Hal舉起雙手。<br/>而金髮男人則是大笑著，毫不猶豫地抱緊他。然後踮起腳，輕輕吻上對方漂亮的嘴唇。<br/>等到他們鬆開彼此，Kevin遞給他們一份紙本：「這是正式的證書。這樣就行了，恭喜結婚，祝福你們有個愉快的一天。」<br/>「你也是，再見！」Hal向他揮手後，和Barry互相搭著肩膀離開教堂。<br/>Barry嬰兒藍的眼睛在逐漸西下的夕陽裡閃閃發光：「哇噢。Hal，我們結婚了。」<br/>「是的，我的小熊。」Hal也傻笑著回應他。<br/>「這一切就像作夢……」Barry緩緩閉上雙眼。<br/>「最重要的是我們終於可以睡一覺了。呼啊……」Hal說著打了個大哈欠，接著拿出燈戒，「戒指，帶我們回家吧。」<br/>他帶著Barry快速飛回中城，穿牆進入Barry的住處。<br/>他們忍著倦意換上家居服後倒向床鋪，在頭髮碰到枕頭前就睡著了。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「Bruce？你在值班嗎？」Clark的聲音在瞭望塔的控制室外響起，下一秒他走了進來。<br/>Bruce背對著門口回答：「是的。」<br/>「我想你不介意多個人待在這裡。」<br/>「我介意。」<br/>Clark像是沒聽到一樣走到Bruce身旁並往他面前放下一杯咖啡和一盤三明治。<br/>Bruce頭沒有抬起：「控制室禁止飲食。」<br/>「但我猜你已經在這裡待好幾個小時了。假裝沒有那條規定，至少讓自己吃點什麼。」Clark說著拉過最近的一張椅子坐下，「我記得排班表上顯示你只排到前天而已啊？」<br/>Bruce雙手終於停下敲擊鍵盤。他伸手將黑色頭罩脫下，抬頭看了看Clark。<br/>「我幫Hal跟Barry代班。」他說。<br/>「真高興聽到Hal回來了。」Clark愉快地說，接著他想了一下，「噢，所以他們請你代班是什麼原因？是有急事要處理嗎？」<br/>「他們要去結婚。」<br/>「原來如……嗯？」<br/>「他們要去結婚。」Bruce重複了一遍，從容地端起咖啡杯。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>直到第三天中午，Barry才飢腸轆轆地醒過來。<br/>他將Hal壓在身上的手推開後緩緩坐起身，瞇著眼，拖著腳步晃到冰箱旁，拿出裡頭的牛奶，看都沒看就一飲而盡。<br/>「偉大的拉瓦節啊。」他嘆口氣，終於清醒了一點，同時感覺腸胃沒那麼不舒服了。<br/>之後Barry進入浴室梳洗，半小時後再度走回廚房。<br/>他打開食品櫃拿出早餐麥片和鬆餅粉，花了幾分鐘清理冰箱，把不新鮮的生菜扔進垃圾桶，然後找出另一罐未開封的牛奶、冷凍的肉排和綜合莓果。接下來他拿出兩個平底鍋開始煎起鬆餅和肉排。<br/>一個小時後Hal頂著一頭亂翹的頭髮走出臥室。<br/>「早安，Hal。」Barry正忙著將最新煎好的一片鬆餅疊在過去一個小時完成的鬆餅山上。<br/>Hal聲音沙啞，一邊咕噥著聽不清內容的話一邊關上浴室門。<br/>Barry將完成的大量鬆餅和肉排分了四分之一到Hal的餐盤，剩下的全堆到自己的。然後他又給自己倒了滿滿一大碗早餐麥片。<br/>當Barry將食物準備就緒，Hal用一條毛巾蓋住滴水的頭髮並坐進Barry對面的座位。<br/>「聞起來真該死的香——我簡直快餓死了。」他呻吟著說。<br/>Barry瞇起眼：「先把頭髮擦乾。」<br/>「等不及了。」Hal把毛巾隨意披在旁邊的餐桌椅背上，抓起叉子一頭埋進成堆的鬆餅裡。<br/>「好吧。」Barr不在意地聳聳肩，也開始吃起自己的那份餐點，「對了，我最後的記憶是在警局遇到你，之後都沒印象了……我是怎麼到家的？是不是我昏睡過去，然後你把我背回來的啊？」<br/>Hal塞了滿嘴的肉排，口齒不清地說：「不知道耶。老實說，我的記憶也很模糊。」<br/>「我有告訴你我在這之前加了幾天的班嗎……等等，還是我已經講過了？」<br/>「你似乎有提過……嘿，先別說這個，你知道嗎？我做了一個我們跑去結婚的夢……那真是超搞笑的。」<br/>Barry瞪大眼睛，用力咽下食物後驚呼：「真的嗎？我也做了一樣的夢！在我的夢裡我們先是到咖啡廳，然後跟上司請假，打給Bruce，之後還跑去……」<br/>他注意到Hal的表情變得越來越不對勁，聲音漸漸轉小。<br/>他們互相注視了幾秒後同時開口。<br/>「……拉斯維加斯。」<br/>「……拉斯維加斯。」<br/>Hal的叉子掉落進餐盤。<br/>「我的天啊。我們真的結婚了對不對。」<br/>Barry的表情證實了他的推測。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Barry找出手機，連上充電線，等了好一會才看到開機畫面。<br/>連接上行動網路後，下一刻螢幕畫面開始瘋狂跳出未接來電和未讀訊息的通知。<br/>Barry看了一下，未讀訊息超過一千條，未接來電也有五十幾通。<br/>「難怪沒電了。」他喃喃地說。<br/>Hal從他肩膀看過去：「哇噢……我猜如果不是你的工作出了什麼突發狀況，就是我們一定嚇到許多人了。」<br/>「哈哈哈……是啊……」Barry笑得有些勉強。<br/>他一點都不懷疑，自己和Hal兩個當事者絕對是所有人裡頭最受到驚嚇的。<br/>在解決完全部的食物之後，他們回到臥室，而這段時間裡兩個人對剛才理解到的事實絕口不提。<br/>Hal看起來跟他一樣尷尬：「那你慢慢回覆，我先去陽台，呃，你知道，透透氣什麼的……」<br/>「好啊，當然！」<br/>「有任何狀況就叫我。」<br/>「沒問題……」<br/>Barry等Hal走出臥室，關上房門後才大大地吐出一口氣。<br/>老天啊。結婚？和他最好的朋友？自從幾年前他和Iris分享了所有的秘密，確認過彼此的感情無關戀愛，以及在去年和Patty分手後，他就再沒想過結婚這件事了。<br/>他確認了未接來電，全都是Iris打來的，他決定等等再回電，之後便點開訊息的應用程式。<br/>準確地說，他有一千零二十一條未讀，其中有一千零一十條都是Wally傳來的。<br/>他平均每隔數分鐘就發來一個震驚、大笑、疑惑或甚至哭泣的表情符號，只有最新的訊息是一大段沒有間隔的文字：</p><p>為什麼你不告訴我呢Barry叔叔我一直以來的願望之一實現了但我竟然是最後知道的人而且你們失聯好久了我幾乎要準備路過你家好確認你們的安危但Dick告訴我蝙蝠俠保證你們兩個是安全的所以我最後還是忍住了如果你看到訊息回覆我好嗎Barry叔叔總之祝你和Hal叔叔新婚快樂永遠愛你們的Wally</p><p>噢，Wally，那個活潑好動，也是最討人喜愛的孩子。<br/>Barry無奈地笑著搖搖頭。他得找個時間跟那個紅髮男孩解釋一切。<br/>他暫時將回覆Wally的任務跳過，繼續往下查看。<br/>下一串未讀訊息是Patty傳來的。<br/>她先是感謝Barry先前為她代班，再來她表示實驗室的所有人對沒有舉行婚禮這件事感到遺憾，但大家還是希望能做點什麼來祝賀他和Hal，如果Barry能回傳給她結婚禮物願望清單就太好了。最後她以個人名義祝賀Barry終於和那個「帥得像電影明星的火辣男朋友」結婚了。<br/>在Patty知道了Barry的雙重身份，和他和平分手後，他很高興他們還能做回朋友。但顯然Patty對他有些誤會。<br/>Barry將Patty這幾段真誠的文字又來回看了幾遍。<br/>他當然沒有什麼結婚禮物願望清單——再次聲明，他甚至沒有結婚計劃——而且Hal從來就不是他的男朋友！因此他同樣將Patty的訊息擱置。<br/>剩下的訊息來自實驗室的其他同事，大家都傳了差不多的祝賀內容，除了最後一條。<br/>最後一條訊息的發送者是Oliver，他十分簡單扼要地傳來一行字：</p><p>你們兩個渾球回電給我。</p><p>從發送時間是兩天前來判斷，這句話的主詞應該是指Barry和Hal沒錯。Oliver一定是想取笑他們一番。Barry嘆口氣，最後還是按下通話鍵。<br/>電話響了好一陣子，就在Barry打算掛掉時，對方終於接起來了。<br/>「……好，當然，我會考慮。」Oliver的聲音聽起來有點遠，估計在跟誰商量事情，接著才回到電話上，「……你們這對愛情鳥！終於想起來還有我這個朋友了是吧？」<br/>Barry一手扶額：「認真的，Ollie，別這樣好嗎？」他頓了頓，「那裡為什麼會有提琴聲？你在忙嗎？」<br/>「倒不算在忙。只是我現在人在Queen集團旗下的管弦樂團演奏會裡，好不容易偷溜出來，經理們又抓住我，叫我批改這批改那的，什麼都我決定那還要經理的職位幹嘛……」Oliver抱怨，接著他換了個語氣，「不講我的事了，Barry，你們兩個真的跑去結婚？」<br/>「呃，是啊，我知道這聽起來超蠢的……」<br/>Barry試著解釋，但Oliver說出口的下一句馬上讓他錯愕得瞪大眼睛。<br/>「真的？而你們竟然只告訴Bruce？」<br/>「什……這才不是重點！」<br/>「相比我和Dinah，你們低調得太不像你們了。」Oliver繼續說道，「而且不好意思，身為伴郎最佳人選的我呢？求婚儀式呢？單身派對呢？戶外婚禮呢？宴會呢？流程和開場致詞我都先幫你們想好了欸！」<br/>Oliver的語氣認真到Barry開始覺得奇怪了。<br/>「Ollie，你冷靜點！」Barry說，「天啊，你誤會了，我和Hal甚至沒在交往！」<br/>「什麼？」<br/>「說真的，都沒有人聽到這個消息後覺得這超沒道理的嗎？」<br/>「事實上整個聯盟的人都為此瘋狂。但我不懂，你們不是結婚了嗎？還是Bruce在說謊？」Oliver疑惑地問。<br/>「呃，就結果來說是沒錯，但不是你們想的——」<br/>「那不就對了嗎？」Oliver打斷Barry的話，「聽著，我要回觀眾席了。這場音樂會還要舉辦一天，等明天結束，我就會從星城開噴射機過去——你們人應該在中城對吧？——到時候最好給一個為什麼不先告訴我你們結婚了的好理由。」<br/>說完他就把電話掛掉了。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Hal關上臥室房門，確保Barry不會聽到外頭的聲音後，溜到客廳緊張地拿出燈戒。<br/>他還以為向Barry提出結婚主意的那段回憶是在作夢。誰知道精神疲勞會讓人腦袋放空開始亂說話？這下完全就是鬧出笑話了。<br/>Hal絕望地扶額頭。他幾乎可以想像得出他那些正在宇宙間穿梭的同事們會怎麼嘲笑他竟然和自己最好的朋友結婚這件事，更別說還有正義聯盟的義警們。<br/>「喔天啊，」他喃喃自語，「我該向誰求救呢？戒指，幫我聯絡……讓我想想……好吧，Kyle！綠燈俠Kyle Rayner！」<br/>戒指發出亮光，緊接著像是全息投影一樣，那些綠光最終組成了Kyle。<br/>「Kyle！」Hal出聲叫喚他，並且揮了揮手試著引起他的注意。<br/>Kyle舉起了自己的戒指。而當他發現是Hal在說話後，表情變得非常複雜。<br/>「Hal……」<br/>「嘿，Kyle，聽著——」<br/>「我還以為我們是朋友，Hal！」Kyle沒等他說完就開口。<br/>「等等，什麼？」Hal一頭霧水。<br/>「如果不是朋友，至少也是關係還不錯的職場夥伴吧？」<br/>「我們當然是朋友，還是很好的那種，Kyle，你在說什麼？！」Hal吃驚地回答，同時留意著壓低了音量。<br/>Kyle揮著手忿忿不平地說：「但你結婚了我卻不知道，直到守護者們告訴我們這件事？Hal，你傷透我的心了。」<br/>「搞什……你是認真的嗎？」<br/>「你知道嗎？John、Jade和Kilowog也很難過。而Guy雖然表現得不以為意，但他就這件事在我耳邊碎碎唸了十個小時，Hal。十個小時。」Kyle抱怨，「順帶一提，Wally超級傷心，但當他知道我也不曉得這件事後好像就釋懷一點了。」<br/>Hal愣住了。<br/>「等等。讓我理解一下……」他快速思考Kyle的話，「你真的不是在開玩笑？就是，你知道，我沒回Oa星， 所以大家假裝生氣，聯合讓我出糗之類的？」<br/>「為什麼？」Kyle一臉疑惑，「是你太不夠意思了，沒有事先告訴我們說你和Barry要結婚。如果你先告訴我日期，我會願意為了這個留在地球幾天的。」<br/>「啥？你是說參加婚禮？」<br/>「是啊。你想想，我認識你們多久了，而這也許是你們兩個最重要的日子之一，完全值得為此盛裝出席好嗎。」Kyle沒好氣地說。<br/>Hal目瞪口呆。<br/>他本來預期會收到幾個調侃，但Kyle的反應完全出乎他的預料。<br/>最後他開口：「……聽我說，Kyle，我保證之後會再向你解釋。」<br/>「啊？」<br/>「現在我要先跟某個人聯絡。」<br/>「什麼——」<br/>Hal一說完馬上結束通話，皺緊眉頭。<br/>Kyle看起來是真的因為沒參與到婚禮——重點，是Hal和Barry的婚禮——而沮喪，就好像他本來就預期這會發生一樣。為什麼？<br/>現下他必須找到某個相對冷靜的人來理出頭緒。<br/>「戒指，連接到蝙蝠電腦。」他對著戒指說道，然後看著熟悉的綠色方框跳出來，裡頭是面無表情的Bruce。<br/>Bruce正好在電腦前，手還停在打字的動作，但他毫無吃驚的反應，只是停頓了一下便將視線移向Hal。<br/>Hal深呼吸了一口氣：「蝙蝠……甘道夫和鄧不利多真的不是同一個人。」<br/>「你終於睡醒了嗎？」<br/>「為什麼你的語氣聽起來很開心的樣子？還是你其實在嘲笑我？」Hal質問。<br/>「我並沒有開心。」<br/>「說真的，我一直很好奇有任何事物能讓你開心嗎？」<br/>「不會是有關你的。」Bruce將椅子稍微往後推，雙手環胸，「Hal。你是特地來討論我的情緒表達嗎？」<br/>「猜對了好棒喔。不，當然不是。」Hal翻了個白眼，「我找你是因為現在有個麻煩。」<br/>Bruce面無表情。如果不是羅賓正好滾著一顆扁輪胎從他背後走過去，Hal幾乎要以為是靜止畫面了。<br/>他向Bruce承認：「老實說幾天前，我和Barry，我們兩個是因為太睏了，所以才想出結婚後請長假的辦法。」<br/>「不意外。」Bruce說道，「判斷你們的心理狀態——一個加班多日的研究員和一個剛返回地球的星際警察，以及當時說話的語氣，這是很明顯的結論。」<br/>「好，驚悚版福爾摩斯，別告訴我你是怎麼知道我們的日常行程，老實說這有點太超過了……重點是，這就像是一個無足輕重的笑話，或是我做出為數不多的蠢事之一，對吧？」<br/>Bruce的表情像是在質疑「你做出的蠢事還會少嗎？」，但他還是配合地應了一聲：「哼嗯。」<br/>「但其他人——我指其他燈俠，不過Kyle提到了Wally所以搞不好還包括其他義警——都因為我沒告訴他們這件事而不高興。這太奇怪了。為什麼？」<br/>Bruce慢慢地說：「所以。你的意思是，Kyle在鬧脾氣，是因為你和Barry結婚了卻沒告訴所有人？」<br/>「前提是這個婚姻是意外，」Hal指出，「但沒錯。」<br/>Bruce安靜了一下。<br/>「我看不出這有什麼問題。」<br/>「早就知道不該找你做諮詢。」Hal直接切斷了通話，「我為什麼期待一個錫樵夫能夠解答我的疑惑？」【註2】<br/>Barry在這時打開房間門走了出來，剛好聽到Hal最後的抱怨。<br/>「什麼？」<br/>「呃，沒事。你那邊怎麼樣，訊息都回覆完了嗎？」Hal問Barry。<br/>Barry聳肩：「這個嘛，我們還有一天能做好Oliver找上門問罪的準備。」<br/>「啥？」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>「我覺得大家聯合讓我們出糗的可能性很低，」Barry拆開一包墨西哥玉米片，「畢竟所謂的大家還包含了『那個』Bruce。再說，實驗室的同事們不可能認識正義聯盟的人對吧。」<br/>Hal往沙發旁挪了個位置：「我不懂，那為什麼每個人對這件事的態度這麼認真？」<br/>「毫無頭緒。」Barry說著坐進Hal旁邊的位置，「無論如何，我們依然有……我算算……七天的假。」<br/>「我們可以先過完這個假期，也許到時候辦離婚然後向大家承認這只是個誤會什麼的。」Hal說。<br/>「好主意。」<br/>「那麼……等一下要做什麼？」Hal從Barry手裡的包裝袋裡拿了一把餅乾丟進嘴裡，然後仰天嘆息，「老天啊我在外太空簡直瘋了一樣地想念這個。」<br/>「老兄，我真的擔心起你的飲食了。」Barry想了想，「唔……我要去一趟超市把食物櫃和冰箱補滿。你要一起來幫我提東西嗎？」<br/>「這個嘛，我霸佔了你半個家，而且待在這裡也沒什麼事要做，所以……任憑差遣。」<br/>Barry站起身：「來吧，Hal，我把外套借你，尺寸應該合身。還有我想我又餓了，先去吃晚餐吧。」<br/>那就是他們達成共識前往速食餐廳前的對話。<br/>Hal咬下滿滿一口漢堡，口齒不清地開口：「對了，Barry。」<br/>「嗯？」Barry已經在拆他第四個漢堡的包裝紙了。<br/>「你之前說因為疲勞使神速力被影響了？」<br/>「是啊。」<br/>「只是好奇，現在恢復了嗎？」<br/>Barry停下動作，拿起紙巾擦了擦嘴角，從口袋拿出存放了制服的金屬戒指，往上拋起後接住：「這個嘛……試試看就知道了。」<br/>「怎麼做？」<br/>「眨一下眼睛。」<br/>Hal照做了，睜開眼發現Barry的呼吸變得有點急促，臉頰泛紅，但露出了大大的笑容。<br/>他看著Barry一臉自信的表情忍不住跟著咧開嘴：「好吧。你做了什麼？」<br/>Barry伸出左手。他拿著一顆鮮紅的蘋果，而Hal敢肯定他們兩個在來這裡的路上絕對沒經過水果攤。<br/>「只是去買顆蘋果，還有……」<br/>Barry說著用眼神示意Hal看看身後。<br/>Hal轉頭，看到牆角的電視機播著晚間新聞。<br/>衣著亮麗的主播正向鏡頭外的導播做確認：「……我們收到最新的消息。就在剛才，中城市政府前的十字路口發生一起交通意外。一台汽車因闖紅燈差點與對向左轉的車輛對撞，但一如往常，閃電俠在當下將闖紅燈的車推離對向汽車，避免了這起可能發生的車禍，並在地上留下一句『小心點！』的粉筆字留言。目前交通隊已準備前往現場了解狀況。下一則新聞是……」<br/>Barry這時才將藏在桌下的右手抬起，掌心上放著一截被使用過的粉筆。<br/>他聳肩：「希望我常去的那家咖啡廳不會介意我從門口看板上拿走了一支。」<br/>「哇噢，做得好！令人印象深刻。」Hal佩服地說。<br/>Barry呼出一口氣：「幸好回到平常狀態了。」<br/>Hal想都沒想就開起玩笑：「是啊。只是，好吧，還以為你會偷親我之類的。」<br/>等他說出口，腦袋中的一小部分才拉起警報，告訴自己這句話不太合適。<br/>Barry回答：「什麼？我才不會對你這麼做……」他繼續說，「偷偷來的話你就感覺不到了不是嗎？」<br/>Hal抬高眉毛。<br/>「這個嘛……試試看就知道了。」他模仿Barry的語氣說。<br/>Barry笑了出來，微微歪著頭：「好吧，Hal。就……眨一下眼睛。」<br/>Hal將雙眼閉上。<br/>他特地等了一會才睜開，看見Barry仍待在座位，但這次不只臉頰，連耳朵都變得通紅。<br/>「你有做嗎？」他問。<br/>Barry輕咳了幾聲，拿起桌上拆開一半的漢堡：「說出來就不好玩了。」<br/>「好吧……」Hal喃喃地說，也跟著拿起桌上的飲料紙杯，剛才腦海裡的那個警告則消失得無影無蹤。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>結束晚餐後，他們走出速食餐廳。<br/>Hal抓了抓後腦，突然開口：「Barry……你瞧，外面這麼冷，我覺得我們可以試試看，你知道，手牽手走之類的。」<br/>「呃……好？」Barry聽起來有些疑惑，但他聳聳肩。<br/>他們笨拙又猶豫地牽起對方的手。<br/>「感覺怎麼樣？」Barry問。<br/>Hal承認：「很奇怪。事實上，我已經很久沒跟人牽手了。」<br/>「我也是。我上一次這麼做的時候大概還在唸高中。」<br/>「但這麼做還滿好玩的。」Hal補充，「而且你的手超級熱，就像隨身暖爐。」<br/>Barry大笑：「好吧，這個回答我接受……噢，超市要往這邊走。」<br/>他們的手一直牽著，直到在超市結完帳，提了好幾大袋購物袋而不得不放開為止。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Hal抓了一把爆米花：「好。所以這個捲毛男孩也是外星人？」<br/>「不是。我記得他的父親是地球人。」Barry說著，往茶几放下兩個馬克杯。<br/>「那他為什麼像那些膚色奇怪的女人一樣身上都有顆寶石？」Hal一邊挪出座椅空間給Barry，一邊指著電視螢幕。<br/>Barry坐進沙發，想了想：「噢……對耶。我忘了他的母親也是寶石人，為了生下他而放棄自己的物理型態，變成他肚臍上的寶石。所以我想他應該算是……某種混血寶石人？」<br/>「好吧，我了解了。」Hal抱著枕頭咕噥，「這卡通真是不可理喻。我是指，地球曾淪為殖民地，而統治者之中的少數人轉而保護地球這種背景設定。」【註3】<br/>「嘿，別想太多。這部卡通的世界觀裡可沒有綠燈俠。」Barry往Hal的位置靠近了一些，「唔，也沒有Clark或J'ohn那樣善良的移居者。但主要還是因為那是個沒有綠燈存在的宇宙。」<br/>Hal噘嘴：「有綠燈軍團在，才不會發生這種侵略行為。」<br/>「那當然。」Barry微笑著說，「真不可思議，小時候我總是會想像外星人來到地球會是什麼樣的畫面。那有點像是一個小男孩能做的最科幻的夢想。但現在我竟然跟其中幾個成為了好朋友。」<br/>「而我甚至還為宇宙守護者們工作呢。」<br/>「可不是嗎。」Barry回應，接著他打了個哈欠，「……唔，我明明睡了好多天，但現在還是睏了。」<br/>Hal提議：「要不然你先在這裡小睡一下？等我看完節目再叫你起來。」<br/>「好主意……」Barry抓起抱枕，把頭靠在沙發扶手，雙腳縮起。<br/>Hal觀察了一下開口：「你看起來超不舒服的耶。過來，我借你靠。」<br/>Barry半瞇著眼，無聲地點點頭，換成靠在Hal身上的姿勢，頭剛好放在Hal橫過沙發椅背的手臂上。<br/>「晚安甜心。」Barry拉起毛毯蓋住兩人悄聲說。<br/>「晚安小熊。」Hal說。<br/>之後他又看了半小時的電視，決定暫時休息一下。他的手指勾住遙控器關掉電視後，他閉上眼睛，沒多久就陷入沈睡了。<br/>隔天一早，Hal醒來，感覺到一團溫暖的重量壓在他的胸口。接著便發現自己保持著手讓Barry枕在頭下的姿勢睡了一整晚。<br/>拜此所賜，他的手臂痠麻到沒知覺了。<br/>他看著Barry像抱大型抱枕那那樣環住自己、微張著嘴、身體緩慢起伏、頭和自己的臂彎如此完美契合就像生來就待在那一樣，當下最直接的反應是伸出另一隻手梳過Barry壓亂的頭髮，感受金色髮絲停留在手指之間的柔軟觸感。<br/>然後往下滑過Barry的臉頰，中途在嘴唇上停留了一下，最後在被下巴新長出的鬍渣刺到時輕聲笑了出來。<br/>然後想著等一下的早餐會是什麼。<br/>然後睜大眼睛，被自己的舉動給嚇壞了。<br/>「……喔天啊。」<br/>他慢慢撐起身體，盡可能在不吵醒Barry的情況下悄悄抽出手後站起身。而Barry皺了皺眉，抓住毛毯往一旁倒下。Hal趕緊拿起一顆抱枕，輕輕地將Barry的頭托起，把抱枕墊在底下。<br/>「嗯……」Barry動了一下，發出感到舒適的呻吟聲。<br/>Hal僵住了。<br/>他告訴自己必須轉移視線，但是Barry低垂的眼睫毛是那麼漂亮，淺色的，根根分明。還有他總是微笑著的嘴唇，更別說眼皮底下的藍眼睛。<br/>那雙比任何他見過的行星都還漂亮的水藍色眼睛。<br/>他在意識到自己已經離Barry的臉差不多只剩幾公分的距離後趕緊退開，抓起外套溜出門。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Barry感覺到Hal將臉湊近他。<br/>因為首先，這是他平時起床的時間，他的大腦差不多已經在運作中了，而要忽視那道直盯著他的視線真的非常困難，即使是隔著眼皮。再來是他的臉頰能感覺到Hal吐出的熱氣。<br/>老天啊這代表Hal絕對離他非常非常的近。<br/>Barry不動聲色，直到Hal突然站起身，傳出一陣窸窣聲後關上房門，他才吐出一口氣睜開眼睛。<br/>緊接著他注意到自己躺在沙發上，馬上回想起昨晚是靠在Hal身上入睡的，而且中途還把Hal抱得死緊，就像他是個最完美的大型暖爐。<br/>觸碰Hal……老實說非常舒服，Barry承認，不然自己也不會擁抱Hal了。還有昨天在速食店閉起眼睛的Hal。牽起他的手的Hal。想起這些讓Barry的胃像是翻轉了一樣。<br/>放置在茶几上的手機突然震動起來，嚇了他一跳。<br/>他看了看來電者，是Iris。<br/>Barry這才想起來她打的那五十幾通未接來電，後來和Oliver的對話讓他完全忘記這回事了。以她積極主動的個性，還沒找上門可真是令人意外。<br/>他深吸一口氣後接起了電話：「嗨，Iris。」<br/>「早安，大男孩，我吵醒你了嗎？還是你在忙？」<br/>Barry從沙發爬起來：「不，我已經醒了，而且完全有空。」<br/>「很好。因為，」Iris換了個語氣，「我想說你正在蜜月，別太快跟你聯絡。結果等了幾天，你還真的完全忘記我的存在了！別說你不知道我正等著你說出來龍去脈呢，Barry，快告訴我，Hal是怎麼跟你求婚的！」<br/>Barry肩膀夾著手機，手指摸索著桌上的馬克杯：「呃……Iris，我覺得你聽起來好像有點激動？」<br/>「我當然很激動，是你結婚耶，又不是其他隨便的誰。」<br/>「我很感動，真的。」Barry說，下一刻他已經站在水槽邊準備將馬克杯裝滿水，「但我必須跟你承認，這件事真的不是你想的那樣。」<br/>「噢。什麼意思？等等，你們真的結婚了對吧？」Iris語氣轉為困惑。<br/>「對……但那是因為，那個時候我在實驗室加班了好多天，Hal則是剛回地球，然後我們兩個都累到有點不正常，所以我們決定請婚假去睡覺。然後為了讓這件事不會成為謊言，我們就真的結婚了。」Barry解釋，「好吧，說出來之後讓這件事顯得更蠢了。但沒錯，它就是發生了。」<br/>說完他喝了口水，迎接Iris預料中的沈默。<br/>「……你在開玩笑。」<br/>Barry嘆氣：「我也希望。但，Iris，你難道沒經歷過那種狀況嗎？就是，有時候你實在太累了，接著有件超現實的事件突然發生，你就會想說好吧，看看情況還能瘋狂到什麼程度。」<br/>Iris思考了一下：「既然你提到這個……老實說我也有幾次熬夜趕稿，早上把洗面乳當牙膏擠在牙刷上的經驗。」<br/>「對吧？」<br/>「還有一次我實在是太睏了，醒來後發現自己躺在花崗岩國家公園的入口，身上蓋滿樹葉，筆記本裡畫了地圖和跳舞小人一樣的密碼而我甚至想不起來上一個跑的新聞是什麼。」Iris輕描淡寫地說。<br/>「Iris，答應我，你絕對要把整個故事從頭到尾說一遍。」<br/>「在你據實以告前想都別想，甜心。」Iris笑了，接著問道，「你說你們跑去結婚，具體來說你們做了什麼？」<br/>Barry皺起眉頭仔細回想：「嗯，我還記得的內容是……我申請了結婚許可證，然後Hal帶我飛去內華達州登記，之後再去門口有個貓王招牌的教堂走一遍得來速。之後就沒印象了。」他說完撇撇嘴，「天啊，記憶中斷真可怕。我的代謝速度讓我不會喝醉，所以我以為再也不會遇到這種狀況了……」<br/>電話那頭的Iris先是安靜了幾秒，接著倒吸了一口氣：「我的天啊，聽你自己在說什麼。」<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>「Barry，這甚至不是一時興起的口頭玩笑，而是實實在在的婚姻關係！具有法律效力的！你願意跑那些行政流程、到賭城舉辦儀式——甚至地點是那個超有名的小白教堂（A Little White Chapel）——而沒有一絲猶豫，不就代表你其實從一開始就覺得和他結婚完全沒有問題嗎？」<br/>「我……不……」<br/>Iris補充：「就算你想把這一切當作是場瘋狂的夢好了，不管信不信，佛洛伊德說過夢是願望的滿足。」<br/>Barry甚至在開口前就已經知道自己的解釋會有多薄弱。<br/>因為他已經無法停止去想像和Hal結婚會帶給他生活怎樣的改變。以前當Hal回到地球時總是會過來找他，但結婚代表著他不用想各種理由讓Hal留下。有多少事物會從「我的」變成「我們的」，而且是以一種好的、讓他內心感到滿足的方式。<br/>一直以來他都是這麼看待Hal的嗎？他的心有多大一部分早就不再屬於他自己了？最重要的，他會不會太晚意識到這件事了？<br/>「但Iris……我和Hal沒有在交往。」最後他說。<br/>「我知道啊，天知道你解釋過幾百遍了。但這不代表你不喜歡他，對吧？」Iris語氣溫柔。<br/>Barry以沈默當作回答。<br/>Iris問：「說到這個，Hal現在沒在你旁邊嗎？」<br/>「他剛才出門了。」<br/>「他一早能去哪？」Iris懷疑地問。<br/>「不知道。我呃……剛剛在裝睡。」<br/>「什麼？為什麼？」<br/>雖然知道Iris看不見，Barry仍舊聳聳肩回答：「呃，大概是因為他表現得有點奇怪，像是……靠很近然後一直盯著我看之類的。」<br/>Iris聽完沈默了一下，語調放慢地說：「……嗯。Barry，你是不是從沒想過，就是，Hal可能也喜歡你？」<br/>「算了吧，Iris，我不會自作多情。」Barry咕噥，「他很受歡迎的……而且我們說好了，在假期結束之後就會離婚。」<br/>Iris嘆了長長的一口氣。以Barry對她的了解，那語氣差不多等於「Barry你真是蠢得可愛」的意思。<br/>「聽我說。你知道交換律吧？」她問。<br/>雖然困惑於話題的改變，Barry還是回答了：「呃，你是說那個數學性質？」<br/>「對。你記得它的定義嗎？」<br/>「記得啊……『改變某物的順序而不會影響最終結果』對吧？怎麼突然提起這個？」Barry問。<br/>「在我看來，你和Hal就像那樣。自從我認識你們以來，你們永遠相處得像一對交往多年的情侶，然後你們結婚了，現在你要做的就只是告訴他你愛他。因為，相信我，不管你以為你們的關係屬於哪個階段，你們早就愛上對方了。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Hal放慢腳步走在街道，腦袋像是經歷過颶風的佛羅里達州一樣混亂不己。直到他發現了一座老舊的電話亭。<br/>他噘起嘴想了一下，進入電話亭，將手伸進飛行員外套口袋翻找了一下，掏出幾枚硬幣。接著他投入硬幣，撥了一支他早就背得爛熟的電話號碼。<br/>對方響了幾聲後接起，聲音帶著警惕。<br/>「……哈囉？」<br/>「噢感謝老天你接電話了。」Hal如釋重負，「你無法想像我有多需要跟你談談。」<br/>那一頭認出是Hal後明顯被逗樂了：「好久不見，Highball。最近很快樂嘛，跟Barry過得還好嗎？」<br/>「不，不不不，女孩，我知道你想說什麼。但我要先澄清，我和Barry，我們沒在交往。」<br/>「是啊，因為你們結婚了嘛。」<br/>Hal翻了個大白眼：「我受夠不斷解釋了。你可以繼續嘲笑我直到硬幣餘額用完，沒錯，我放棄了，儘管用你那什麼愛的燈戒力量逼迫我說出噁心人的情話吧。」<br/>「好吧。聽起來你們另有隱情。還有燈戒才沒那種能力。」Carol說，她停頓了一下，聽起來像是正啜飲著咖啡，「介意告訴我嗎？」<br/>中城和海濱城時差有三個小時，但她已經在辦公室了，背景傳來飛機起降的聲音。<br/>Hal嘆氣：「事實上我打給你就是想問這件事的。先說，你相不相信我說的話。」<br/>「你知道那取決於你的內容。」<br/>「好。首先，我和Barry真的沒有在交往。連一次像樣的約會都沒有。」<br/>「真的嗎？」Carol困惑地問。<br/>「拜託！你知道我從不說謊。還有，你可以這麼認為，我們結婚有點像是為了某個目的達成協議。」<br/>「哼嗯， 假結婚。我在上禮拜的CW台看過這劇情了。」他過去的上司及女友哼了一聲，注意到他話還沒說完，「然後……？」<br/>「然後……原本應該是要『沒有然後』的。」<br/>「啊，我知道了，接下來是『動真情』的部分。」<br/>「不，你不懂我的意思，Carol！」Hal著急地說，「這不只是一起看比賽轉播喝啤酒，或是嘿你剛才把敵人揍飛的招式帥呆了老兄那類的東西。而是我，跟他，結婚了。最糟糕的就是，今天早上當我醒來，看著Barry……我真的有想親吻他的衝動。」他承認。<br/>「沒錯，你愛Barry。」Carol宣布。<br/>「我不愛他。我是說，我應該不……」<br/>「說真的，你跟他接吻過嗎？」<br/>Hal先是想了想，接著掩面哀號：「我想起來了……我們在結婚那天就接吻過了！」<br/>「感覺如何？」<br/>「該死的好！」<br/>「喔天哪……」Carol放聲大笑，「你完了！Hal Jordan，你一直愛著你最好的朋友兼丈夫，但你直到現在才發現！」<br/>Hal安靜了一下。<br/>奇怪的是，他發現Carol指出的這件事正以最棒的那種不舒服的方式在他的腦袋迴響。<br/>「我想你是對的。要承認這件事比我想得難多了。」<br/>「噢，第一次聽你像個高中生一樣為戀愛煩惱真令人心情愉悅。」<br/>「別開我玩笑了。」Hal虛弱地說。<br/>Carol笑了：「放輕鬆，我不是在調侃你，Hal。你過去總是以輕率的態度面對感情，所以我真的很高興知道你終於有在乎的人了。」<br/>Hal則感到既尷尬又溫暖。<br/>他和Carol總是因為各種原因分開（主要都是他的問題，Hal承認），以致於他們之間幾乎不存在激情了。但他們仍舊視彼此為重要的人。<br/>「只是，Carol，我現在很猶豫要用怎樣的態度面對Barry耶。等我回去，要說什麼才不會被他認為是調情……等等，或者是相反，要說什麼才能被他當作調情？」<br/>「放心，你們之間的每一句話在我聽來都像是調情。」<br/>「好，這一點都沒有回答到我的問題。不過嘿，這倒是讓我想起一件事。」Hal在確認通話餘額後說，「每當我說我和Barry只是好朋友，大家都當作我在開玩笑，就好像……就好像其他人都認為我們早就在一起了一樣。當然我不是在抱怨，但，為什麼？」<br/>「事出必有因，Hal。當所有人都這麼認為，也許就是換你該想為什麼的時候了。」<br/>「什麼意思？」<br/>「我說了，你得自己去想清楚。」Carol語氣輕快，「好啦，我得繼續手邊的工作了，下午還要上瑜珈課呢。」<br/>Hal本來還想回些什麼，但接著他瞇起眼睛，被電話亭外的某處給吸引了注意力：「我也要掛電話了……看到街角飄出黑煙。可能是火災。」<br/>「那麼快去吧，超級英雄。」Carol說，「還有答應我，至少花個十分鐘想想這件事想好嗎？」<br/>「好吧。」Hal在掛上電話前回答。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>結束和Iris的通話後，Barry侷促地在房裡到處移動。<br/>他試著通過整理一團糟的環境——拜前幾日的加班所賜——來讓自己冷靜下來，同時還得注意不讓神速力失控使得自己穿過地板掉到樓下。<br/>直到他聽見門鈴聲。<br/>「來了……噢等等。」<br/>一眨眼的瞬間，Barry從浴室移動到大門口，發現自己手裡仍拿著海綿刷跟清潔劑，於是又返回將東西放下。<br/>他這次以正常的速度走回門口。<br/>他打開門，抬頭看見外頭的Hal頭髮和外套沾著黑色的碎屑。看起來像灰燼。<br/>Hal輕快地揮了揮手：「嘿我回來了。」<br/>「天啊，Hal，怎麼回事？」Barry嚇了一大跳，「是火災嗎？哪裡發生的？你有沒有受傷？有沒有其他人受傷？噢天，我錯過了火災警報是不是……」<br/>「放輕鬆，消防隊已經控制住了。」Hal任由Barry伸出手檢查自己的狀態，「是一間還沒開始營業的餐廳突然起火，比較奇怪的是起火點附近沒有任何易燃物。但我人剛好在附近，就幫忙把餐廳經理和一些器具救出來。」<br/>「所以……」Barry往後退開。<br/>「沒有人受傷，小熊，不用擔心。」Hal說著走進房間。<br/>Barry鬆了一口氣：「那就好。」接著他想起自己從醒來到現在都還沒進食，「你吃過早餐了嗎？」<br/>「沒。你呢？」<br/>「我也還沒。」Barry走向冰箱，「去餐桌那邊等一下吧。」<br/>「好……」Hal在餐桌椅坐下，開口說，「嘿，Barry，你知道，我在想……」<br/>「烤土司和煎餅你想要哪個？」Barry舉起兩個包裝袋。<br/>Hal動作停頓了一下：「噢。呃，烤土司，謝了。」<br/>「花生醬加果醬？」<br/>「聽起來超棒。」<br/>「那還用說。」<br/>Hal出奇安靜地等著Barry把早餐準備好。<br/>直到Barry也坐下，咬了一大口烤得酥脆的花生果醬三明治後，Hal才神色猶豫地開口：「所以。Barry，我一直在想……」<br/>「嗯哼？」<br/>「我想說的是……」<br/>一陣陣刺耳的急剎車聲音打斷了Hal。他們兩個同時縮了縮肩膀。<br/>「嗷。」Barry皺了皺眉，「聽起來外頭發生狀況了。等一下，馬上回來。」<br/>他說完放下三明治，一眨眼就不見了。<br/>五分鐘後他又出現在陽台。<br/>「怎麼了？」Hal問他。<br/>Barry回答：「這個嘛，外頭那條大馬路上，每個十字路口不知怎麼地都佈滿一觸發就會噴發黏著劑的陷阱球。因為現在是上班時段，所以外頭大塞車，有點像是災難片裡那種一堆車要逃離城市的畫面。」<br/>Hal因為他的比喻笑了出來。<br/>「需要幫忙嗎？」他拿出燈戒。<br/>「暫時還不用，警察已經在現場確認目擊者，而且我也擺好路障了。怎麼處理那些陷阱倒是個問題……也許晚一點吧。」Barry聳肩，「你剛才想說什麼？」<br/>「噢。唔，這個嘛。」Hal開始支支吾吾。<br/>Barry疑惑地歪頭看他。<br/>「怎麼了？」<br/>「好吧。我呃……我……」Hal深吸了一口氣。<br/>但他又一次被門口傳出的急促門鈴聲給打斷。<br/>「噢。」Barry來回看著Hal和大門，「要不你先說完？」<br/>「不，你還是先去開門吧。」Hal的肩膀洩氣地垂下。<br/>Barry給了他一個抱歉的眼神後走到門口。<br/>他打開門後看見Oliver惱怒地看著他。<br/>「Oliver？！」<br/>來自星城的富豪大步走進客廳，Hal看見來者後張大嘴巴。<br/>「Ollie？你不是說你有什麼音樂會之類的要參加嗎？」<br/>「沒等演奏會結束就飛過來了。因為我越想越覺得你們欠我一個交代！」Oliver轉過身看向他。<br/>「哇噢，老兄，你怎麼了？」Hal問。<br/>「我怎麼了？！」Oliver雙手舉起揮舞，「你們知道嗎？一開始是Arthur來問我知不知道你們決定結婚的事，而我先是想，什麼時候亞特蘭提斯變成了第一手消息發布站了呢？因為我根本天殺的沒聽說過，但沒關係，我又想哇真棒，是那對經歷了永恆青春期戀愛的笨蛋情侶呢！錯過了訂婚消息，至少我還能參加婚禮！但結果呢？你們甚至跳過了這步驟，在大家都還沒決定禮服的時候就登記結婚然後消失無蹤！」他氣鼓鼓地說，「總之你們必須補辦兩場單身派對，然後舉辦一次婚禮。」<br/>「喘口氣休息一下。」Barry遞給他一杯水。<br/>Oliver接過：「謝了。而且你們這裡天氣是怎麼回事？市中心一片濃霧，幾乎看不見馬路對面的東西。我剛才過來的時候差點找不到屬於Queen集團的停機坪。」他說著指向窗外，「你們瞧，現在連這一帶也開始出現霧氣了。」<br/>Barry因為這句話皺起眉頭。<br/>「濃霧？我記得天氣預報沒提到說會起霧啊……」<br/>他走到窗戶邊，發現真的如同Oliver所說，外頭霧濛濛的一片。<br/>Hal也站起身：「等等。該不會是……」<br/>他和Barry交換了一個眼神。<br/>「天氣巫師。」<br/>「天氣巫師。」<br/>他們同時開口，然後Barry翻了個白眼：「又是無賴幫。」<br/>Hal點頭：「那麼稍早的火災跟陷阱球也有解釋了。」<br/>「一定是熱浪和詭術師。」Barry嘆氣，拿出戒指，「現在先暫停，中城需要你們兩個的幫忙了。我先去把他們實施犯罪的地點找出來。」<br/>他說完再度消失無蹤。<br/>Oliver立刻脫下西裝外套：「先用你的燈戒帶我回我的飛機一趟去拿裝備。我的制服已經穿裡頭了，所以不會耽誤太多時間。」<br/>Hal點點頭，走向陽台：「好。」<br/>「嘿，還有我不是真的在生你們的氣。」<br/>「沒關係，我理解。」Hal聳肩，「關於這件事我會在路上跟你解釋。」<br/>「不過我剛一來就遇上無賴幫搗亂，可真是時候啊！」<br/>「才不是時候。」Hal戴上燈戒小聲抱怨，但Oliver正在調整戰術腰帶，完全沒聽見。</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>無賴幫事先癱瘓交通，將警力支開，通常目的脫離不了搶劫大型銀行，因此Barry沿著市中心主要道路，很快就在中城銀行門口發現他們了。<br/>冷凍隊長事先製造出一座迷你冰山封住入口，自己大概是在內部以冰凍槍對上鎖的銀行大門進行破壞，熱浪站在外頭把風，用火焰逼退少數試圖靠近的警察，詭術師利用他那雙反重力靴蹲在銀行外牆上，手拿著炸彈把玩，天氣巫師則是忙於製造濃霧。<br/>「嘿！你們除了搶劫銀行和酒吧鬧事，就沒有別的事好做了嗎？」Barry躲過火焰射線，準備往前衝，但他一移動，馬上感到腳底被緊緊黏住。<br/>「搞什……」<br/>詭術師大喊：「哎呀，忘記說注意腳下啦！」他吹著口哨拋出了幾個炸彈。<br/>「我竟然忘記了，明明剛剛才碰到這個……」Barry低聲咒罵，快速震動讓自己脫離黏著劑。<br/>他往旁一滾，炸彈馬上在剛才的位置爆炸。<br/>「Jesse你的道具有夠沒用的。」熱浪抱怨。<br/>詭術師嘻嘻笑著說：「我的錯。不如你來牽制閃電俠然後我下次改進吧？」<br/>熱浪嘀咕：「我不想起內鬨，但你真的是個渾球。」<br/>「我們不歡迎你，閃電俠。」天氣巫師漂浮在半空，揮舞著天氣魔杖，「不過沒關係，我有的是龍捲風作為招待！」<br/>Barry一臉困擾：「Mardon，如果你們可以什麼都不做我會更高興一點。」<br/>天氣巫師製造出一道龍捲風準備將它丟向Barry，但一支綠色螢光組成的風扇從天而降，將龍捲風吹散了。<br/>Hal降落在天氣巫師面前：「讓我們公平點，天空的就留在天空吧，我來做你的對手。」<br/>「麻煩的傢伙來了。」天氣巫師嘖了一聲。<br/>冷凍隊長走出來查看：「各位，開始行動……噢，不是吧，又是綠燈俠？」<br/>Hal向他揮揮手：「哈囉，寒冷，我的老朋友。」<br/>「我真不敢相信你改編了《寂靜之聲》（The Sound of Silence）的歌詞。」<br/>從頭晃動的動作來看，Barry相信Leonard絕對在護目鏡底下翻了個大白眼。<br/>「基於禮貌我應該回好久不見。但我更希望你消失算了。」Leonard說著朝Hal發射冷凍射線，但馬上被一面巨大的綠色螢光盾牌擋掉了。<br/>「別這麼冷血。」Hal裝模作樣地說。<br/>「你們妨礙到我們了。」Mick面無表情地將火焰噴射槍對準Barry發射。<br/>Barry輕易地閃躲掉了。熱浪還想繼續射擊，緊接著一支箭射中剛才火焰經過的地方，發出嘶嘶聲後釋放出粉末，將火焰撲熄。<br/>「吃我最新改版的滅火箭！」Oliver出現在不遠處，將弓箭瞄準熱浪並大喊，「雖然我猜閃電俠一定沒少講這句話，不過我還是想說，『冷靜下來，試著酷一點吧！』」<br/>「我才沒說過！」Barry往前翻滾，再一次躲過冷凍隊長的攻擊和幾顆炸彈。<br/>「賭你一定說過一兩次！」<br/>冷凍隊長忿忿不平：「綠箭俠？！拜託，綠燈俠就算了，你們是沒有領地意識的概念嗎？」<br/>雖然周遭凍結的空氣讓Barry速度輕微地下降，他還是抓準時機躲過冷凍槍，衝到Leonard面前給了他結實的一拳。<br/>「我們又不是蝙蝠俠。」他對著倒下的惡棍咕噥。<br/>Hal用一支巨大的球棒將天氣巫師製造出的雪球一一擊飛，緊接著用一支捕手手套罩住他，將他扣到地面。<br/>「好了，接殺，比賽結束。」Hal語氣輕快，「我真不敢相信我會這麼說，但待在外太空，我有時會想起你們。」<br/>「我也是！我是說，除了外太空的那部分啦。」詭術師越過空中，朝地面吹了會引發小型爆炸的泡泡水。<br/>「認真的？GL，你到底有多常待在中城？」Oliver射出又一支滅火箭，大聲問道。<br/>「呃，也就偶爾吧。」Hal看起來有點心虛。<br/>Barry將冷凍隊長拖到天氣巫師旁，Hal接手用螢光手銬將他們銬在路燈下。<br/>「好了，敘舊時間結束，我想要速戰速決了。而當我說快速，我是認真的。」他盯著剩下的熱浪和準備開溜的詭術師。<br/>「相信你不會讓我等太久，親愛的。」Hal坐在無賴幫兩名成員旁面開著玩笑。<br/>他用幾乎是欣賞的目光看著Barry衝上對面大樓外牆，以超人類的速度追上詭術師將他擊倒，而熱浪被Oliver帶有微弱電流的箭矢牽制住，Barry很快也將他打倒了。<br/>Barry等Oliver將詭術師和熱浪用繩索綁緊雙手後，兩個人把他們帶去Hal旁邊。<br/>「嘿。一切都還好吧？」Barry一邊問Hal一邊檢查著自己身上的裝備。<br/>Hal抬起頭看著Barry。<br/>他忍不住開口。<br/>「我愛你，閃電俠。」<br/>Barry停頓了一下。<br/>他馬上想起Hal剛才各種猶豫不決的舉動，把那些線索拼湊起來，確定他是真的在向自己告白後瞪大眼睛。<br/>「搞什……有那麼多時機你偏偏挑現在？！」<br/>「我知道！但我只是突然明白了一些事而我等不及想現在就告訴你！」Hal站起身。<br/>Barry深呼吸一口氣：「……好吧。你想說什麼？」<br/>Hal開口：「就在剛才，當我看著你，我突然發現這就是我一直希望的伴侶關係……知道浩瀚宇宙中有個人對我來說很重要，也許我對他來說也是……這樣就足夠了。而你就是那個人。你讓我基本上就是災難性的人生變得完整。而且你始終都會站在我的背後。當然，不是字面上的意思，因為很多時候是我一個人往前衝沒錯，但你也常常突然就跑到我前面。因為你是閃電俠嘛……」Hal緊張地舔了舔嘴唇，「總之，我的意思是。我希望你能成為我的。因為我早就是你的了。」<br/>Barry盯著Hal。<br/>「哇噢。我真沒想到會挑這個時候。」Oliver評論。<br/>「我就說他們還沒告白！」詭術師突然興奮地大叫。<br/>說完他伸出依舊綁在背後的雙手，而熱浪、冷凍隊長、天氣巫師則是低聲咒罵，各自掏出錢給他。<br/>「該死。一直以為他們早就在一起了。」Mick咕噥著說。<br/>「你們在做什……等一下，你們拿我和綠燈的關係打賭？！」Barry聲音忍不住提高。<br/>Leonard惡狠狠地回話：「因為我們沒人以為會輸！」<br/>最難以置信的是，他看起來是真心這麼認為。Barry震驚地張大嘴巴。<br/>「是啊，我也以為我輸定了，直到今天。」James得意洋洋地說，「提醒我之後向Sam和Lisa拿錢。真可惜Hartley現在不跟著我們混了，不然這錢有一半會是他的。」<br/>Barry問：「連Hartley都有份？我真不敢相信！到底還有多少人參與其中？」他轉頭看向Oliver。<br/>偉大的神速力作證，Barry真的只是想反諷無賴幫拿他和Hal大做文章這件事，但沒想到Oliver心虛地轉移視線。<br/>「噢，唔。那我還是別說你們在瞭望塔上的賠率好了。」<br/>「天，啊。」<br/>「早就說過了，整個聯盟都為此瘋狂。」<br/>Barry仰天：「……我一直以為國小的話劇比賽已經是我人生中最丟臉的時刻了。」<br/>「我相信那時的你一定跟現在一樣可愛。」Hal說。<br/>「停止，GL。現在。立刻。」<br/>Hal當作沒聽見，向其他人喊道：「而且各位，我必須先聲明一件事。雖然剛剛才告白，但其實我們已經結婚了。」<br/>無賴幫聽到後咒罵聲四起。<br/>「什麼？」<br/>「搞屁啊！」<br/>「你剝奪了我們開下個賭盤的樂趣！」<br/>在沒人注意到的時候，離Barry最近的Leonard不解地問他：「為什麼？」<br/>Barry想了想，最後聳聳肩。<br/>「只是順序不同罷了。」</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Barry、Hal和Oliver在確定警方趕到並接手之後，移動到旁邊的大樓頂樓。<br/>「Barry。」Hal叫住Barry後開口，「關於剛剛說的那些話，我是真心這麼認為的。我不希望我們的婚姻——不管起因和過程是什麼——就這麼結束。」<br/>「Hal……」<br/>Hal嘆了口氣：「還有我應該先說聲抱歉的，這對我來說大概是史上最差勁的告白時機了。」<br/>「是第二。第一糟糕的絕對是你在咖啡廳求婚那一次。」Barry抬起嘴角。<br/>「呃，是啊。人真的得先睡飽覺再來做重大決定。」Hal抓了抓頭。<br/>Barry拍拍他的肩膀：「好啦，那件事不能全怪你，我也該負點責任。」<br/>「但嘿，這兩次的告白對象都是你，想想其實也不是真的那麼糟。」<br/>「嗯……只是我必須誠實地說，你剛剛那些話——在無賴幫面前講的那些——讓你聽起來像一個Clark Kent。」<br/>「其實我也發現了。」Hal做了個鬼臉。<br/>他們暫時安靜下來，看著警方拉起封鎖線，而新聞工作者們開始架起攝影機。<br/>Barry開口：「你知道嗎？我現在只想來場《超時空博士》（Doctor Who）影集馬拉松，橫躺在沙發然後訂個超大的十八吋披薩——」<br/>「義式臘腸口味——」Hal接話。<br/>「雙倍起司——」Barry說。<br/>「還要註明讓外送人員在披薩盒上畫一隻耍雙節棍的米開朗基羅。」Hal笑了，「所以……關於告白。你的回答是什麼？」【註4】<br/>「早就說你們欠我兩場單身派對了吧。」Oliver在一旁說。<br/>「閉嘴Ollie。」Barry笑著說，然後跳進Hal的懷抱。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>【註1】準確來說遠征隊結成是在《魔戒首部曲：魔戒現身》（The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring）一小時又三十三分左右所發生的劇情。</p><p>【註2】錫樵夫：《綠野仙蹤》（The Wizard of Oz）裡頭的主要角色，是一個沒有心的機器人。</p><p>【註3】寶石和外星人的故事：《神臍小捲毛》（Steven Universe）第一季的主線故事。這部動畫真的超棒。</p><p>【註4】米開朗基羅：暱稱是米奇，《忍者龜》（Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles）裡的角色。武器是雙節棍，最喜歡吃披薩。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這是一個先結婚再放閃，最後告白的故事，希望你們會喜歡。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>